Compartmentalized refuse containers are known. See my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,419 and 5,062,539. But the compartments in these containers are arranged vertically, and are loaded from the sides, not from the top. Also, each container is a self-contained item and can replace an existing open-topped refuse container only if purchased and substituted for it.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a means and technique whereby the bin of an existing open-topped refuse container can be subdivided into two or more open-topped receptacles within which to load separable components of the refuse, and more particularly, load them in the same way that the refuse was loaded in the first place, that is, through the top opening of the container. Another object is to provide a means and technique of this nature whereby at the time the components are loaded into the respective receptacles, they may be loaded into the same sacks by which they are thereafter removed to a discharge point, such as to a refuse dump, or to a refuse removal vehicle. Still another object is to provide a means and technique of this nature whereby the sacks are so easily installed, loaded, and then removed for emptying and/or replacement with new sacks, that the user is encouraged to undertake a recycling program through the use of the invention. Still other objects will become apparent from the further description of the invention hereinafter.